Riddick and Me
by LoA2012
Summary: Riddick is looking for Furya and finds himself running off with a woman who wants to help him find his way home. I am willing to write a sequel if anyone makes a request.
1. Chapter 1

**Riddick and Me**

Hey Everyone, this is my first fanfiction story. It's just an idea I got in my head after I watched the newest Riddick movie, but I think it fits into any point in the Riddick series. I set it in my POV, because the female character is someone I just made-up and when I started to write I ended up using the word 'I', instead of 'her', and it seemed to work. I hope you like it.

**MY POV**

My room is dark as I enter into it, but I can feel him in the room. Everyone in the town had spoken of the Mercs that had been searching for Riddick… on this planet.

I cannot tell where he is in the room, but I can feel his eyes upon my body. Perhaps I am wrong; my mind could just me playing tricks with me.

I start to undress… I leave on only a pair of shorts as I crawl between my sheets.

That is when I felt his weight press down on the other side of the bed, his blade slipping across my throat.

I keep my eyes closed; I don't want him to see any fear in my eyes. Though he probably knows I am afraid from how much my body is shaking.

"I knew you were there… Riddick"

He is not startled by my words, nor does he ask me to open my eyes.

"I need those charts, the ones you took from the historical archives this morning", he whispers to me in his low, manly voice.

"Where are you going that a ship's charts can't take you?"

"Home", Riddick states as he slides the blade slowly down my neck.

"Furya", I reply as I open my eyes and gaze upon him for the first time.

Riddick pulled the blade away and sat back on the bed.

"Furya is not listed in any of those charts", I tell him as I sit up, pulling the sheets with me to cover my bare chest, "but I can help you find it".

"I just want the charts", he grumbled as he returned his knife to my throat.

"They won't help you", I inform the convict, trying to hide the anxiety of my nerves.

Suddenly, the voices of my family sound from the hall outside my down.

"The other side other side of the bed", I instruct Riddick mere moments before he ducked his body in the dark area between the bed and the wall. My door opened slightly as my mother peered into my room to find my body covered and my eyes closed. I find it sweet that she still checks in on my once in a while, but tonight was not the night for her motherly touch.

Once the sound of her footsteps vanished down the hall, Riddick was back on my bed and we were once again looking into each other's eyes.

"If you get us a ship", I said to Riddick, "then I will go with you and help you get home".

"We'll leave now", he said with a sigh of submission in his voice.

"No", I objected, "I will need the day to get the charts and references I need for the journey, and I need time to get my own affairs in order. We'll leave tomorrow night, as soon as it's dark".

All he gave me a slight nod, which I barely make out the gesture in the darkness of my room.

Riddick starts to get off the bed.

"Wait", I reach toward him as the sound of the night police reached my ears from the street below, "stay here for now".

He hesitates for only an instant and then moves to get under the sheets, with me.

"Hey!" I almost yelled at him, "Sleep on top of the covers"

He complied to my demand, but did so with a great deal of hesitation, staring into my eyes the entire time.

About an hour later Riddick is fast asleep and is tossing and turning violently from his nightmares. Slowly, I reach behind me and take hold of his wrist. Careful I pull his arm over me, for a moment his rests my touch, but then he calms down. To my surprise, Riddick pulls me in close, holding me tight in his embrace. And for once I sleep in complete comfort and security… I am no longer afraid.

**RIDDICK POV**

I wake before the sunrises to find myself holding a sleeping woman in my arms. Spooning was not something I had ever thought to be doing with a woman… other things of course, but never the comfort of spooning.

I start to pull my arm and body away from her warmth, but all those accomplishes is the woman inching herself closer into my chest and groin.

The scent of her hair makes me want to drift back off to sleep and the warmth of her body, even from under her sheets, makes me want to rip through the linen and ravage her body.

**MY POV**

I'm cold, all the hours the Riddick has been in my room I have felt warm, hot even, but now I feel cold. I open my eyes and roll over expecting to find him lying beside me. But, instead, I find Riddick on my window seal, looking back at me over his shoulder.

"I'll get the ship, be at the loading docks at sun down… and you better have a good idea about where to start looking for Furya". And with those words he leaped from my window and out my sight.

It takes me the full day to get very thing in order and say goodbye to my family, without actually telling them I'm leaving (they wouldn't understand). By sundown I am at the docks, without any idea about which ship Riddick has got his hands on.

Suddenly, Riddick jumped down onto a sheet on metal near the top to the stairs to my right, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin, which causes a devilish smirk to cross his lips.

Together we board one of the ships. I do not bother to question him on what he did to get his hand on it for our trip.

"Where are we headed?" he asks me once my home planet is out of site.

I look down at the navigation screen and carefully compare it to my historical charts, before pointing to a planet about a week's journey away.

"It's not Furya, but from what I know, Furya should be somewhere in that quadrant of space".

The next day I ask Riddick to teach me to fight. He hesitated and refused by request at first, but eventually gave in.

We spent the rest of our week's journey throwing punches and kicks at one another. He didn't hold back. I got bruises on top of bruises, but by the time we reached the planet I had got a handle on a few of the basics. It was a good thing too.

We were not exactly welcomed on the planet. It seemed like the moment we landed we were attacked my Mercs and police. Luckily I got my hands on one of the police chief. Without too much of his blood on my hands, I was able to get him to talk about a planet that his grandfather had told him about. A planet a few days journey from here, a planet near to Furya.

We wasted no time getting on our way. The journey was shorter than the first one, and my training had shifted from arms length combat, to Riddick repeated to pulling me into his arms as I 'struggled' to break free.

Unfortunately, I didn't make and romantic moves on the man (nor he on me…other than the occasional flirting) and once we landed on the planet we had to split up. I went out to get supplies, for I was not going to get into another fight because of his face being recognized, and Riddick stayed on the ship to give it a tune up from the long journey.

As I turned one of the corners on my way back to Riddick, I felt a blow to the back of my head, and then everything went dark…

**RIDDICK POV**

It's been a week, but I have finally found her. Twenty men are in this dark basement with her naked and strapped to the table. I wish I had time to rip their spins out of their bodies, but I need to get her out of her.

I ghost twelve of them, without the others even having time to react. The rest try to for the exit, but I push them toward the back room, where I lock them in for later.

She doesn't seem to know me at first. Her eyes can't seem to focus. Her wrists and ankles are bruise and bleeding from the restraints and her entire body is pale as snow from the blood that she has lost from the dozens of cuts in her flesh. She must have put up a hell of a fight.

I wrap her in my jacket and get some water into her. Then, I just hold her for a long while, time slips away from me.

**MY POV**

"Riddick" I say in my hoarse voice as my eyes open and his face becomes clear.

"I didn't call your name", I nearly start to cry, "I didn't want them to know I was with you, I didn't want them to tell the Mercs. I wanted to call your name, but I didn't. I told myself you won't come for me, I told myself you went home, to Furya. I glad you came for me."

"I saved some of them for you in the back room", he said to me as he brushed a few strains of hair out of my face.

I glanced over at the door to the back room, stood up, placed my arms into Riddick's jacket, and it was Riddick who gave me the knife and opened the door.

**5 hours later…**

"I need a bath", was all I said as Riddick and I left basement and returned to our ship.


	2. Ch 2: How She Sleeps and How He Watches

**Riddick and Me**

Chapter 2

Hey Everyone, this is chapter two of my first fanfiction story. And things are heating up between Riddick and his female companion.

**RIDDICK POV**

I cannot believe she is sleeping so soundly. Her breath goes in and out at such a steady pace. I would think that after going through what happened in our time apart, she would be a mess. But, instead, she just lies there sleeping. And all I can think about is how amazed I am by this woman, how I cannot imagine letting her out of my site again, and how all I want to do at this moment is lie down beside her.

**MY POV**

"Riddick", I whispered as I rolled over and saw the man sitting on the other side of the ship, staring at me, "shouldn't you be flying the ship".

"Autopilot", he said simply.

"Oh, right", I nearly laugh at myself, "I forgot about that".

"How can you sleep so peacefully?" he questioned me in a serious, deep voice.

"You mean, after what those men did to me", I say as he nods his head, "You made sure I got my revenge on them, the things I did to them have more of a chance of haunting, than anything they inflicted upon my body".

Riddick almost chuckles at my words… almost.

"And besides, Riddick", I continue as I raise my naked, freshly washed body from the bed, "you came for me. I finally had a prince charming came and rescue me from some dastardly villain. So what could possibly give me nightmares, when my reality is such a pleasant dream?"

Boldly, I straddled him where he sat. And luckily, he did not push me away.

"Though", I whispered in his ear, "you're not the most charming person, my Prince of Furya. But, I do think you would look rather dashing in a shinning suite of armor, upon a white steed. You don't suppose there are any horses on Furys, do you?"

"Who would have thought our time apart would have turned you into such a vixen?" Riddick nearly growled at me as my body rubbed against him.

"In all that time I was held captive, I kept on thinking how glad I was that I got to meet you… got to me near to you", I slowly slid my lips from his ear, down along his cheek and jaw line, "And now that I am with you again, all I can think about is how life is so unfair and far too short… and that I don't want to waste I second of my time waiting around for something to happen"

Riddick finally wraps his arms around my quivering body, and pulls me so close that I think our bodies will mold into one.

"I want to take matters", I reach down into the area between his legs, "into my own hands".

**RIDDICK POV**

This woman was driving me crazy, and with those last words she spoke I couldn't hold back any longer.

I twisted my finger into her hair and pressed his lips into my own.

Her response was immediate and even more powerful than my own. I had been dreaming of this exact moment ever since she left my site on that fateful day. And now she was in my arms, wanting me, needing me in the same way that I desired and hungered for her. And now that hungry was finally going to be satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Riddick and Me – Chapter 3**

**MY POV**

Riddick pulled me into our first kiss hard and fast. Our tongues fought for dominance as we kissed with such fire that I was sure we would both turn to ash.

I rocked against him, again and again, each time receiving a low growl from Riddick's throat that vibrated through our kiss and passed into my own body, causing me to send a shock wave of my own moans into him.

**RIDDICK POV**

Our lips molded perfectly together and her naked body was like that of a goddess. As she rocked against my hardened member, the material of my pants started to become painful. I needed her, but I couldn't rush this, not after what she has been through. For tonight, everything will be set at her pace.

**MY POV**

Slowly I started to move away from him. I managed to get back on my own two feet without breaking our kiss, and as I continued to back away, Riddick followed, our tongues still entwined.

In the space between Riddick's chair and the bed, I roughly started to pull and claw at him clothing. I started by reaching my hands under his tank top, scratching into his flesh all the way from his naval to the back of his shoulder blades. Once my hands paused at his shoulder's, Riddick became quite anxious and bare his chest, throwing the discarded tank top to some distance corner of the ship.

My hands instantly flew to his belt, ripping it away from the belt loops with such hast that the belt loops fell to the floor, followed quickly by the sound of the belt clattering next to them.

As I crawled backwards onto the bed, Riddick kicked off his boots and pants.

For a moment his naked body just hovered over mine, his face slowly lowered itself, inch by inch. Our cheeks touched as he buried himself in the scent of my hair, breathing me in.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him close to me, pressing him against my warm. Riddick slid one of him hands between us and guided his length into me, slowly, but firmly.

We paused for only a moment, finding pleasure in the fulfilled connection between us. Then, I bucked against him, once, twice, and on the third movement he met my movement.

**RIDDICK POV**

"Riddick", she moaned my name as a thrusted into her at the pace she had set.

"Fast", she softly commanded, and I obliged. Pushing into her deeper and faster; I grabbed hold of her waist and rolled our connected bodies over to lie on our sides.

"Riddick", she called out again in pleasure. All I could do was grin, finding almost more pleasure in her heated purrs, then in how her warmth squeezed and pulled at me as though her very body was created just for mine… or maybe it was my body that was made for her.

**MY POV**

Riddick pounded into me, filling me, and hitting every pleasure point that my body held.

I dug my nails into his shoulder and pressed him down, onto his back. I was so close now. I rode him; running my hands up and down him chest, until he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down on top of him and my hands dart onto his head, massaging his scalp.

Within moments I fell apart, my body shacking and pulsing with waves of pleasure and in that instant Riddick released inside of me, exhaling a howl of pleasure.

We held each other there for a long time, with him still inside of me. Slowly, and reluctantly, we both drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, we were awakened from the ship's computer shouting at us: "APPROACHING YOUR SET DESTINATION".

"Furya?" I questioned Riddick as I sat up; while still position onto of him naked body.

"Furya", he stated in a low, hungry voice as he pulled me back to him, our lips barely brushing one another, "we are going home".

"You asking me to stay with you?" I asked as I only slightly pulled away from him, and only slight rocked my hips.

"Yes", Riddick replied as he took hold of me and filled me onto my back.

"Princess of Furya", I voiced as I glided my lips along his neck and placed a soft kiss just below his ear, "I like the sound of that".


End file.
